Misericordia
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: ¿Debería mostrarte misericordia, Rick? (Traducción).


**Disclaimer:** ¡nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Alice_Henry** (esta es una traducción).

 **Personajes:** Negan, Rick, Carl, Judith.

 **Pairing:** Regan.

 **Warnings:** M/M, consentimiento dudoso.

Los hechos que se describen aquí, tendrían lugar tras el 7x07: **Sing me a song**.

El original pueden encontrarlo en **AO3: _Mercy_ ** by _**Alice_Henry**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

"...Y grité «misericordia»

Ten misericordia de mí

Y me puse de rodillas."

 **Mercy** por Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.

* * *

 **Misericordia** por **Alice_Henry**

Logramos conseguir las provisiones y regresar a Alexandría. Pero tardó más tiempo del que pensábamos: tuvimos que pasar la noche luchando contra los muertos para poder volver a casa a salvo. Era mediodía cuando las puertas se abrieron ante nosotros. Lo primero que vi fue la expresión de angustia en el rostro de Eugene. Después, el coche de Negan. El latido de mi corazón se aceleró.

—¿Cuándo llegó? ¿Esta mañana? —pregunté.

—Ayer, en realidad —respondió Eugene, temblando un poco.

—¡¿Qué?! —me atraganté—. ¿Pasó la noche aquí? ¿En Alexandría? ¡¿Dónde?!

—Rick... Está en tu casa.

 _«Está en tu casa»._

Escuché las palabras, pero se negaron a hundirse. O para ser exactos, me negué a comprender su significado.

Negan estaba en mi casa con mi hijo y mi bebita. Una niñita preciosa. Estaban a su merced y Dios, no creía que tuviera misericordia. Sentí el pánico elevándose por mis venas mientras imágenes sangrientas corrían por mi mente. Carl, yaciendo en su propia sangre, su cabeza destrozada. Judith y su pequeño cuerpo desgarrado, un desastre sangriento en su cama.

Empecé a correr tan rápido como pude, tan rápido como jamás he corrido en toda mi vida.

Y tras lo que sentí como una eternidad, vi mi porche y la escena más extraña: Negan estaba sentado casualmente en mi mecedora, haciendo saltar a Judith en su regazo. Carl estaba a su lado y fue el primero en verme: vi alivio en su rostro. Estaba tan aliviado que no pude evitar llamarlo:

—¡Carl! ¿Estás bien, hijo?

—Sí papá. Estoy bien. _Estamos_ bien —añadió tras observar a su pequeña hermana.

—Y en caso de que quieras saberlo, ¡yo también estoy bien! —Sonrió Negan sin moverse—. Entoooonces, ¿conseguiste mi mierda, Rick? Lo siento, pequeña —dijo, dándole a Judith una mirada afectada—. No debería maldecir mientras estás cerca. Eres demasiado joven para estas mier-cosas.

—Sí. Sí, las conseguí. ¿Debería recibírtela?

—¡ _Relájate_ , Rick! Acabas de llegar. Deberías limpiarte un poco. Y creo que esta señorita necesita una siesta —comentó, dándole a mi hija una dulce sonrisa que no sabía que tenía—. ¡Mira lo soñolienta que está este pequeño angelito!

—Tienes razón. Tomaré una ducha. Y llevaré a Judith a su habitación —respondí, extendiendo mis brazos para así poder cargarla.

—No, Rick. **Yo** lo haré. De verdad, no me molesta —afirmó mientras se levantaba—. ¡Niño!

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías... tú sabes... irte por un rato? ¿Dar una vuelta? ¿Bajo este hermoso sol que tenemos hoy? ¿Contándole a todos lo rudo que estuviste ayer en el Santuario? —sugirió Negan con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Estuviste donde Negan? —le dije a Carl—. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

—Shh, shh, Rick. Te contaré todo sobre la rudeza de tu hijo después. Pero ahora, vamos a llevarte a la cama, ¿sí? —le dijo a Judith, sosteniendo su pequeña mano—. Tú primero —me dijo una vez que Carl estuvo fuera de vista—. Después de todo, es tu casa.

No hacía falta recordarle que él ya se había invitado a mi casa. ¿Este tipo había dormido en mi cama? Quizá queme las sábanas. Sí, definitivamente quemaré las sábanas en las que durmió.

Subimos las escaleras y nos detuvimos en la habitación de Judith. Entonces observé a este hombre enorme, desaliñado y sediento de sangre poner suavemente a mi bebita en su pequeña cama, dándole besos ligeros en la frente. Le dio esa dulce sonrisa nuevamente y eso parecía tan fuera de lugar. Tan perturbador.

—Dulces sueños, pequeña —murmuró antes de mirarme—. Ahora... probablemente deberías ir a tomar tu ducha. Hueles como mier-caca de caballo. Y sé que tienes un baño muy bonito. Un baño _muy bonito,_ en una casa _muy bonita,_ con una familia _muy bonita_. Qué lindo es todo _**esto**_ , ¿no? —preguntó con esa taimada sonrisa suya.

Quería darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Hacer trizas esa sonrisa. Arrancarle la cabeza completamente, incluso con mis propias manos. Lastimarlo, matarlo, hacerlo tan vulnerable como yo, hacerlo sufrir como todos habíamos sufrido por culpa de él y su Lucille.

¿Dónde estaba ese maldito bate, por cierto?

Regresé a la realidad para ver a Negan sacándome de la habitación y caminar conmigo hasta que llegamos a la puerta del baño. Alzó las cejas y jugó con su lengua mientras me miraba sin pronunciar palabra. Finalmente pregunté lo que me estaba molestando:

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí mientras me ducho?

—Sí, lo haré. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te acompañe para que te lave la polla? —ofreció, aún jugando con su lengua, mirándome como si fuera a follarme brutalmente aquí y ahora.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa y me quedé paralizado. Mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta y sentí mi corazón latiendo muy fuerte. Lo miré (Señor, este hombre era enorme), incluso dudando de lo que acababa de escuchar. Todavía estaba mirándome con su lengua empujándose entre sus dientes, sus ojos me observaban sin parpadear y pude ver una chispa de... _¿deseo?_

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Estaba tomándome el pelo otra vez? ¿La idea de masturbarme en mi ducha realmente lo excitaba?

Aún paralizado, solo podía verlo inclinarse y acercar su boca a mi oído, tan cerca que pude sentir sus labios rozándose en él. Lo oí susurrar:

—Entra en esa maldita ducha, ahora.

Después me miró, su rostro aún demasiado cerca del mío ( _muy cerca, muy jodidamente cerca),_ mordiéndose el labio. Encontré esto extrañamente excitante: la forma en que me miraba, la forma en que su lengua se mostraba entre sus dientes, la forma en que sentía su calor corporal justo ahora...

—¿A menos que realmente quieras que vaya contigo?

Mi boca se abrió y respiré profundamente. ¿Por qué no podía hablar? ¿Por qué me parecía tan atractivo en este momento? « _¡Por el amor de Dios, Rick! ¡Masacró a Glenn y a Abraham! ¡Amenazó a Olivia, a Carl y a todos aquí! Él est-»._

 _ **Tan cerca**_.

No respondí, pero mi cuerpo encontró la voluntad que yo no poseía y fui al baño, cerrando la puerta de un golpe a mi espalda. Sentí toda tensión abandonar mis nervios y músculos, y estuve a punto de desplomarme en el suelo. En lugar de ello, me paré contra la madera de la puerta, esperando a que mi mente se despejara.

Lo escuché reír.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Será mejor que enciendas esa ducha o simplemente entraré a ver cómo estás! Sabes, estoy empezando a preocuparme por ti, Rick. ¡En serio! ¡Y no te atrevas a ponerle seguro a la puerta o me pondré en modo _El resplandor_! _¡Aquí está Negaaan!_

Soltó una pequeña risa, aparentemente muy complacido con su propia broma. Imaginarlo derribando la puerta con Lucille me hizo dar náuseas. Tras algunos movimientos, estuve desnudo y en la ducha. Los paneles de cristal no escondían nada de mí, o de él si decidía entrar en la habitación. Sentí el agua corriendo por mi cabello, sobre mi espalda y mi pecho fangoso y sudoroso.

Cerré los ojos e intenté olvidar todo. Pero no pude. Todavía podía escuchar e incluso _sentir_ su voz entrando suavemente en mi oído, despertando todo mi cuerpo. Y vi sus profundos ojos oscuros, sus dientes y su maldita lengua, siempre pareciendo intentar salir de su boca. Como si fuera un depredador a punto de devorarme.

Que era exactamente lo que era. Un depredador.

—Volviendo a lo que te dije. —Le escuché decir nuevamente—. Estoy muy preocupado por ti, Rick. Por tu salud. Pareces agobiado con todo lo que tienes que hacer, y me siento un poco responsable por eso. ¿Te pedí demasiado? ¿Pedirte una compensación por lo que hacemos por ti es realmente demasiado? ¿Compartir lo que tienes con otros sobrevivientes como nosotros, es realmente _mucho_ qué pedir?

Mis oídos estaban resonando, y yo estaba ahí, congelado, mudo e inútil. Como si fuera su juguete, esperando para que jugara conmigo, quisiera o no.

—¡Responde, Rick! —rugió Negan—. ¿Es demasiado pedir, carajo?

No tuve tiempo de procesar lo que dijo y contestarle ya que estaba parado en la puerta, Lucille en mano. Me lanzó una mirada mortal aunque no sin antes escanear todo mi cuerpo y lamerse su labio inferior. Su voz fue baja cuando habló:

—Estás cansado, ¿cierto? Es difícil ser un líder, créeme, lo sé. Es por eso que existen reglas. Establecen límites, hacen que la gente respete los límites, haciéndote más sencillo gobernar. Si no ocurren estupideces, hay muchos menos problemas. ¡Pero, _en serio_! ¡Primero, se te desaparecen armas! ¡Después, tu propio chico simplemente burla mi seguridad y mata a dos de mis hombres! ¿Cómo explicas toda esa mierda?

Apenas levantó la voz cuando me preguntó aquello. Pero se acercó más a mí mientras yo estaba temblando en la cabina de la ducha, desnudo e indefenso. Cerró los ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Será mejor que digas algo, Rick, o me voy a encabronar. Y ya sabes cómo soy cuando me encabrono y ya sabes que no te gusta eso. ¡Así que _**habla**_! —siseó.

—Yo... no. No sabía que Carl iba a infiltrarte. No debió hacerlo.

—¡Por supuesto que no debió hacerlo, demonios! —gritó—. ¡Dos hombres más, muertos, así nada más! ¡Los necesitaba, Rick! Ya perdí a un montón de ellos por tu culpa. Y ya sabes lo que dicen... _«Ojo por ojo, diente por diente...»_ —citó, señalándome con su dedo.

—No, por favor. —Fue todo lo que pude decir. « _No quiero perder a nadie más. No puedo»._

—Entiendo que no quieras ver a nadie más asesinado. Pero Lucille no está contenta y yo tampoco. Pero. —Sonrió tras la pausa—. Pero... podría dejar a todos con vida esta vez. No quiero perder más trabajadores, y no quieres perder más compañeros. Así que podría ser... _misericordioso_.

La forma en que dijo _misericordioso_ envió escalofríos por mi espina dorsal. Mis ojos se enfocaron en su rostro. Estaba mirándome fijamente, con esa mirada que tenía en el pasillo hacía un momento. La mirada: «voy a follarte brutalmente aquí y ahora». Yo solo podía mirarle, a su fuerte figura, a sus ojos color carbón. Ojos que estaban fijos en mí, una patética excusa de hombre, esperando a que un aplastacabezas mostrase misericordia, ojos que estaban llenos de lujuria.

Negan abrió la puerta de cristal, su cuerpo a solo unas cuantas pulgadas del mío, lengua deslizándose por sus dientes frontales, moviéndose, bailando como una serpiente hechizada. Su mano fue a mi rostro, acariciando suavemente mi mejilla, y me dio una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de preguntar:

—¿Debería mostrarte misericordia, Rick?

Sentí su aliento caliente en mi rostro. Olía a pasta de dientes mentolada.

 _«Como mi pasta de dientes. Debió haberla usado. Debió haber usado mi cepillo de dientes»_ pensé, mis ojos no se apartaron de su boca, de sus labios, de sus dientes y lengua. Lo vi acercarse más y más a mi rostro, más y más cerca de mi propia boca, de mis propios labios, dientes y lengua.

Me besó suavemente, su mano aún en mi mejilla, empujando mi lengua con la suya. Entonces sus dientes delanteros mordieron mi labio inferior, tiró de él y finalmente se apartó.

—Responde cuando te hablan. Estás siendo muy grosero. No me gusta eso. Preguntaré _nuevamente_ : ¿debería mostrarte _misericordia_ , Rick?

 _«Carajo, estoy jodido sin importar lo que conteste_. _Literalmente. —_ Lamí mis propios labios, aún oliendo el sabor mentolado, todavía procesando ese improvisado beso—. _Tengo que decir que sí_. _No puedo perder la confianza de nadie más, ni la vida de nadie más. No puedo dejar que tenga más poder sobre nosotros. Sobre todos nosotros. No me importa lo que me haga mientras el grupo permanezca unido. No podemos manejar otra pérdida. Pero puedo manejar esto. Puedo manejar esto. Lo haré»._

—Sí —suspiré, hombros caídos.

—Bien —dijo, tomando mi barbilla entre sus dedos y haciéndome mirarle—. Estás siendo muy razonable. Esa es una buena cualidad. Sé un buen chico y quédate quieto mientras me quito estas ropas.

Concluyó con una sonrisa y después se alejó, sacándose su camiseta blanca de un rápido movimiento tras poner gentilmente a Lucille en el suelo. No podía elegir entre pensar en lo que iba a hacerme o mirarle desvestirse. Era como si no pudiera hacer nada, incluso pensar parecía demasiado difícil. Así que le vi quitarse la camisa, el cinturón, los pantalones y la ropa interior. Tenía algunos tatuajes que parecían bastante viejos y cubrían gran parte de su musculoso torso. Pude ver una pequeña cicatriz en su vientre, probablemente de apendicitis. Y no pude obligarme a echar un vistazo más abajo.

Mis mejillas ardían, y estaba seguro de que estaba sonrojado. Negan lo advirtió.

—¡Qué lindo, estás todo sonrojado por mí, Rick! —Rio—. Pensé que nunca expresarías una emoción hoy, así que estoy un poco contento de que estés prestando... _atención_. Y yo también te prestaré atención...

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —le pregunté, una pregunta estúpida considerando la imagen que estábamos haciendo.

—Bien... —Entró en la ducha, cuerpos tocándose, temblando, calentándose. Me besó justo detrás de la oreja y ronroneó—: Voy a follarte.

Al darse cuenta de que mi cuerpo se tensaba, me apretó contra él, su nariz en mi cabello mojado. Sus manos pronto siguieron a su nariz, jalándolo, acariciándolo, inhalando su olor. No se sentía tan mal. Por lo menos, no demasiado mal.

 _«Puedo manejar esto»._

Me agarró por el cabello e inclinó mi cabeza hacia atrás, forzándome a mirarlo. Había una luz en sus ojos, un fuego violento que iba a mitigar aquí y ahora. Y no sabía por qué, pero yo estaba sin aliento. Se veía tan salvaje, como una bestia hecha hombre, y era tan... _hermoso_.

Un gemido escapó de mi garganta cuando empezó a besarme con fuerza, golpeando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus labios eran sorprendentemente suaves, tan suaves como brutal era su beso. Nuestros dientes se encontraron, entonces comenzó a morder mi labio, lamiéndolo, jugando con él con sus dientes frontales, ronroneando profundamente. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, me soltó, jadeante.

—Para ser un tipo que se mostraba tan reacio a trabajar conmigo, cooperas bastante fácil. ¡Me encanta! —dijo exultado—. Parece que no me odias tanto, ¿no? Parece como si te gustara un poco, en realidad... —dijo, lamiéndose los labios, mordiéndome el cuello—, ¿cierto?

—No está tan mal —contesté sutilmente.

—¿«No está tan mal»? —Rio entre dientes—. Ya veo. Bésame Rick. ¡Vamos, he sido quien ha estado besando hasta ahora! Tienes que cooperar un poco más o no voy a ser tan cariñoso por mucho tiempo. Vamos —susurró, su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que sus labios estaban rozando mi piel—, bésame. Y en serio.

Una oleada de deseo me hizo inclinarme contra él, sostener su cara de imbécil entre mis manos, clavando mis uñas en su barba, mirándolo. Negan sonrió de una forma que era igualmente ardiente y exasperante, jugando con su lengua. « _¡Maldición, esa jodida lengua!»._

Lo besé con toda mi energía, agarrándome a sus brazos para no caer en la ducha. Él me sostuvo fuertemente, casi causándome moretones. Su aliento era entrecortado, al igual que el mío, nuestros cuerpos se oprimían el uno contra el otro mientras nos besábamos y nos besábamos. Sus manos dejaron mis brazos para acariciar mis hombros, mi espalda y finalmente agarró mi culo con sus amplias palmas. Me detuve completamente cuando sentí mi polla endureciéndose.

—Pu. Ti. Ta —gruñó mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo—. Pu. Ti. Ta —repitió, palmeando mi trasero con cada palabra. No pude evitar gemir, sorprendido por encontrar esto tan placentero—. _De verdad_ , eres una putita. Me pregunto si tu buena gente de ahí afuera sabe eso. ¿Lo saben? —preguntó Negan, pellizcando mis nalgas.

—No —respondí, contrayéndome.

—No es de extrañar. —Sonrió, con su lengua en el labio superior—. ¿Debería decirles?

—No.

—¿No _quién_? —preguntó, voz profunda y candente, volviendo a palmearme.

—No, Negan —respondí, derrotado y excitado.

—¿Y la palabra mágica, Rick? —continuó, mordisqueando mi oído, palmeándome más fuerte que antes, tornándome más duro que antes.

—No, Negan, _por favor._

—Así. No fue tan difícil decirlo, ¿cierto? —ronroneó nuevamente, voz melosa—. No le diré a nadie sobre tus tendencias de puta. Esto podría, ya sabes, dañar tu imagen de «líder y salvador». Es una lástima. Nadie sabrá tu sacrificio. —Sonrió, su mano dejó mi culo para apretar mi polla—. Santo Rick Grimes, ruega por nosotros...

Sin previo aviso, volvió encender el agua, su frescura haciendo un fuerte contraste con mi cuerpo caliente. Extendió la mano para agarrar la botella de gel corporal en el estante justo detrás de mí, poniendo un poco en su mano, agarrando mi polla nuevamente. Se tornó incluso más dura con su toque, que él por supuesto advirtió. Empezó frotando suavemente, jugando con su pulgar con el prepucio, mirándome.

Estudiándome.

Esperando mi reacción.

La cual fue jadear y gemir en voz alta, no siendo capaz de resistir sus movimientos, ni rehusándome al placer que estaba dándome. Tomé su rostro, observando las gotas de agua que corrían por él, finalizando su curso en sus labios, su barba o su duro cuerpo. Y parecía tan jodidamente satisfecho de mi reacción, de mí _atención_. Odiaba y amaba su sonrisa. Pero odiaba aún más el hecho de que me encantaba lo que estaba haciendo, y el hecho de que lo encontraba guapo en este momento, desnudo en mi ducha, jalándomela enérgicamente.

Se sentía tan bien. Sentía como si fuera a desmayarme por el despiadado placer que sentía. Mi vientre estaba derritiéndose, mis pulmones ardían y mi garganta se tornaba más y más irritada con cada gemido y quejido. Negan me sostuvo contra él, forzando mi rostro contra su cuello.

—Te gusta esto. No necesitas responder, Rick. No es una pregunta. _Realmente_ te gusta esto. ¿Y adivina qué? —preguntó lentamente, con una mano todavía frotándome, la otra jugando suavemente con mi cabello—. A mí también. Se siente tan bien follarte y todavía no te he follado. Aunque me encantaría.

—¿De verdad? —grazné.

—Por supuesto. Como dije: _voy_ _a follarte_. Largo y duro, aquí y ahora. Detén el agua. No hay necesidad de desperdiciarla. Buen chico. —Sonrió tras obedecerle—. ¿Debería dejarte venir?

 _«Oh Dios, su voz...»_ Tras unos cuantos frotes, me vine por todas nuestras piernas, jadeando a la sombra de su cuello, su mano sosteniendo mi cabello fuertemente. Podía escucharlo ronronear y gemir:

—Tienes bastante aguante. Eso también es bueno. Pero, Rick... temo que tendrás que lavar el desastre que me has hecho. Toma la esponja detrás de ti para hacerlo, ¿quieres?

Hice lo que me pidió. Me arrodillé entre sus piernas, esponja en mano, y comencé a limpiar el semen de sus piernas. Hice todo lo posible para ni siquiera mirar su entrepierna, pero tenía que ser honesto: era difícil no notar la _cosa_.

—¿Tímido ahora? —observó, aparentemente complacido con mi vergüenza—. ¡Vamos! Voy a meterla en tu culo así que al menos podrías mirarla, ¿no?... No está mal, ¿eh? —preguntó con una sonrisa tras obedecer—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—... Sí —murmuré, sintiéndome obligado a decirlo.

—Apenas puedo escucharte desde aquí arriba. Si no puedes hablar más alto, encontraré otra manera de usar esa boca tuya...

Inesperadamente, tomó mi cabeza en su mano y forzó su polla por mi garganta, haciéndome ahogar. Podía sentir lágrimas en mis ojos mientras la engullía.

—Vamos. Satisfáceme.

No parecía como si realmente pudiera hacer algo ya que comenzó a empujarse dentro y fuera de mi boca. Su lengua estaba asomándose entre sus dientes y tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, jodidamente _complacido_. Nunca antes tuve que hacer esto y me pregunté si a la gente le gustaba hacerlo. Para mí se sentía... de todo excepto agradable. Podía sentir su polla follando mi boca y mi garganta, ensanchándola para poder meterla toda.

Cerrando los ojos, traté de concentrarme en mi respiración. No era una cosa fácil de hacer.

—Bueno, ya había metido mi polla en tu garganta una vez, metafóricamente. Quiero decir, fue un poco genial, pero... ahora sí que lo es. —Sonrió, sin apaciguar su ritmo—. Aunque parece que no tanto para ti.

De repente soltó mi cabeza, su polla acarició mi mejilla mientras se apartaba. Se arrodilló para mirarme. Yo estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, tosiendo. Parpadeó lentamente y pareció ablandarse un poco. ¿De verdad? Su mano fue a mis ojos y secó los restos de lágrimas que tenía.

—Bueno, supongo que no me agradecerás esta vez, ¿eh? —bromeó.

—No lo creo —logré decir, todavía aturdido.

—Eso es lo que pensé. Lo siento por eso. Supongo que era demasiado grande para esa pequeña boca tuya. Pero sabes que voy a meter mi polla en un lugar incluso más estrecho, ¿cierto? —preguntó, dándome esa estúpida sonrisa que usaba con demasiada frecuencia.

—¿Tengo otra op—

—¿Opción? No. No, si quieres que tu Judith celebre su próximo cumpleaños —gruñó—. No quiero tener que llegar a eso, sabes. Es una preciosura. Todavía es inocente. ¿No es deber de su padre protegerla _a toda costa22_?

 _«Sí, eso hago»._

Se levantó, estirando la mano para que así yo pudiera tomarla, lo cual hice.

 _«Tengo que protegerlos a todos. No puedo dejar que nadie caiga. No otra vez»._

—Rick, por favor, dime un número del uno al cinco, ¿quieres? —preguntó cuando ambos estuvimos de pie.

—Umm... ¿Tres? —respondí, preguntándome qué clase juego estaba jugando.

—Tres serán. Ven aquí —dijo, abriendo los brazos—. Trataré de ser gentil esta vez. Pero aun así... será mejor que tomes una larga y profunda respiración ahora mismo —me aconsejó mientras ponía un montón de jabón en sus dedos.

En _tres_ de ellos.

Estaba jodidamente aliviado por no haber dicho _cinco_.

Tomé una larga y profunda respiración, pero aun así me estremecí cuando lo sentí metiéndome un primer dedo. Podía escucharlo tranquilizándome suavemente en mi oído y se sentía... extraño y excitante al mismo tiempo.

—¿Estás bien con eso? —preguntó Negan tras un rato de penetrarme con su dedo—. ¿Listo para el segundo?

—¿Por qué estás siendo gentil? —Me las arreglé para decir—. ¡¿Cuál es el punto?!

—Bueno, estoy siendo _misericordioso_. Y no soy el monstruo que crees que soy. Puedo ser un tipo dulce a veces. ¿Por qué, quieres que vuelva a ser rudo?

Me penetró con su segundo dedo, sin tomarse el tiempo para ser igual de gentil como lo fue antes. Sentí náuseas reclamando mi vientre y mordí mi labio para no gemir de dolor. Al menos no demasiado fuerte.

—¿Te consuela la idea que te has hecho de mí?

Sin perder un segundo, su tercer dedo se unió a los demás y no pude evitar jadear fuertemente. El sonido que estaba haciendo era como el de un gato al ser golpeado con un palo. Me estaba ensanchando con sus tres grandes dedos, sin mostrar indulgencia. Miré su rostro y vi sus ojos en mí. Y estaban tan _fríos_.

—¿Te ayudaría el creer que en realidad solo soy un desgraciado sin corazón? ¿Que no soy capaz de mostrar un poco de bondad o misericordia? ¿Que hago daño a todo el mundo sin importar lo que haga o a donde vaya? ¿Qué no tengo posibilidad de redención? —dijo, voz profunda en su garganta—. ¡Te ayudaría confirmar que sí, que tienes razón; pues buen trabajo, santo Grimes!

Violentamente, Negan jaló mi cabello una vez más, haciendo arder mi cuero cabelludo de dolor. Pude ver sus dientes rechinando, como un lobo a punto de devorar a su presa. Sentí su aliento caliente en mis labios mientras se acercaba. Preguntó, con un tono despiadado, empujando más y más profundamente:

—¿Te importaría contestar, Rick?

—Sí.

—¿Te importaría contestar? —Sonrió con sádico placer.

—No, no... Lo haría... —empecé antes de gemir—. Me consolaría.

—Eso es lo que pensé. Intentaré no decepcionarte entonces.

Tomó mi brazo y me hizo girar, espalda contra su pecho. Tomó mi garganta con su palma y comenzó a apretar un poco, haciéndome difícil respirar. Después me soltó, solo para hacerlo de nuevo, aún follándome con sus dedos. Tras un par de veces, pude sentir la marca de su mano alrededor de mi cuello. Y pude sentir su erección frotándose contra mi piel mientras sostenía mi barbilla sin gentileza con una mano, la otra sosteniéndome.

—Voy a follarte. _Ahora mismo_.

Su voz era tan baja. Amenazadora y sexy al mismo tiempo. Podía sentir que estaba sonriendo mientras empezó a empujarse en mí con su erección, pulgada a pulgada.

 _ **¡Carajo!**_ Incluso aunque me preparó (en cierto modo), todavía dolía como un carajo. Ahogué un grito, mi mano se aferró a la suya en contra de mi voluntad. Era como si alguien me hubiera golpeado en el estómago. Podía sentirlo penetrándome, sin pasar por alto un solo instante de ello. Notando mi dolor, susurró:

—¿Duele?

—Como un carajo —escupí.

—Bueno, querías que te consolara con la idea que te has hecho de mí. Simplemente soy tu servidor. Deberías haber tomado otra profunda respiración. Aún puedes tomarla. Hazlo —ordenó—. Buen chico. Haciendo lo que papi le dice. —Sonrió cuando obedecí—. Ahora prepárate.

Su mano seguía agarrando mi garganta, comenzó a follarme largo y duro. Me gustaría poder decir que el dolor desapareció tras unos segundos, pero no fue así. Quemaba. Dolía. Pero no sabía qué era lo que más me dolía: si mi cuerpo o mi orgullo. Estaba dejando que este asesino me follara y peor aún, estaba gimiendo mientras lo hacía. En algún lugar, de alguna manera, encontré esto placentero.

 _«Es solo... tu cuerpo reaccionando ante los estímulos que te está dando_ _—_ me tranquilicé _—. Nada más»._

Podía sentir su barba contra mi cuello, su lengua lamiendo mi piel. Y podía escucharlo gemir, más y más fuerte. Podía oírle diciéndome sobrenombres, insultándome, degradándome con esa profunda voz suya.

—Realmente eres una putita —tarareó en mi oído—. Estoy seguro de que lo estás disfrutando incluso más que yo. Estás gimiendo como una puta. Eso es lo que eres. Eres mi puta. _Eres mío_. Te lo dije antes. Y ahora... Y ahora te das cuenta de _cuánto_ lo eres. Estás tan apretado ahí abajo. No tienes —declaró, penetrándome con brutalidad con cada palabra—, idea-de-lo-bien-que-se-siente.

Entonces, no estuve seguro de si iba a venirme o a romper en llanto. Tal vez ambos.

Fue ambos.

Me vine en la puerta de cristal, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y pude sentirlo eyacular dentro de mí. Se vino con un gruñido que debió haber resonado por toda la casa. _Un sonido tan salvaje._ Se quedó dentro de mí por un rato, su mano derecha alrededor de mi garganta, su izquierda acariciando mis dedos.

—Nada mal para ser la primera vez, Rick. Quizá —Soltó una risita después de retirarse—, debería tomarte como una de mis esposas. ¿O esposo? ¡Ahora, _**eso**_ sí que te haría especial!

—No estoy seguro de querer más de este trato especial —dije, sintiéndome vacío.

—Es posible que llegue a gustarte. Ahora, vamos a limpiarnos, ¿sí? Y quita tu semen de esa maldita puerta mientras estás en ello.

Tomé el rociador de la ducha que me estaba ofreciendo y esperé a que encendiera el agua. Salió, fría como el hielo. Quité el semen de la puerta.

 _«Dios, este hombre me hizo venir_ _ **dos**_ _veces. ¿Cómo pude...?»_

—No pongas esa cara. No estés tan _**asqueado**_ —siseó Negan, tronando en sus oscuros ojos—. ¿Realmente te causo tanta repulsión? Crees que eres mejor que yo, ¿eh? Últimas noticias, Santo Grimes: _**no**_ lo eres.

—No soy como tú —dije con voz temblorosa.

—Oh, sí, lo eres. Pero más débil. Solo más débil. Pero aprenderás a ser más fuerte y entonces tal vez, y digo, solo _tal vez_ , me matarás como prometiste en nuestro primer encuentro —anunció, lamiéndose los labios—. Dame ese rociador. Necesito lavarme también.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza mientras lo observaba ducharse. Las gotas de agua corrían por todo su tonificado cuerpo, metiéndose por su oscuro cabello. Observé sus viejos tatuajes, sus músculos, la pequeña cicatriz en su vientre nuevamente. Me costaba creer que Negan fuera de carne y hueso. No parecía cierto.

Pero lo era y lo sentí. En todos los sentidos.

Detuvo el agua y se inclinó para que así nuestros rostros estuvieran al mismo nivel. Me observó por un largo y silencioso momento, luego sonrió:

—¿Todavía dándome esa maldita mirada, Rick? Ya te dije lo que pienso de eso. Será mejor que la cambies antes de que me vista y tome a Lucille.

Salió de la cabina de la ducha, dejándome temblando. Pero no tenía frío.

Rápidamente encendí el agua nuevamente, poniéndola en su punto más caliente, empañando con el vapor todas las paredes de cristal. Derivé en mis pensamientos hasta que escuché un fuerte golpe a mi lado. Reconocí las figuras de Negan y Lucille.

—¡Más te vale apresurarte, Rick! Mis hombres vienen en camino y no estoy seguro de que a todos les guste verte desnudo —dijo con una risita—. Y hoy te necesito. Si me buscas, estaré en la entrada del pueblo. ¡Nos vemos!

Y entonces se fue. Pasó por el cuarto de Judith, mirándola mientras dormía. _Una cosita tan frágil_. Se arrodilló junto a su pequeña cama y murmuró:

—Tu padre es difícil de romper, pequeño ángel.

* * *

Cuando Rick finalmente salió de su casa, se topó con Carl. Observándolo con preocupación, su hijo le preguntó:

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Tuvimos una pequeña... conversación.

—No luces nada bien, papá —continuó.

—... Una conversación agitada. No te preocupes, hijo. Será mejor que regreses a casa en caso de que los hombres de Negan vengan —le aconsejé—. No amenaces a nadie esta vez, no le hagas una mala jugada a él o a mí, ¿entendido?

—Está bien. Lo prometo.

—Bien.

* * *

Tomaron un poco menos de nuestras cosas esta vez. Pasé toda la tarde sosteniendo a Lucille, caminando con Negan, quien fue de nuevo su yo habitual. Sonriendo, bromeando, saqueando lo que habíamos ganado por nuestra cuenta. Actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como si no hubiera acabado de follarme en mi propia casa, amenazando a mis amigos y a mis familiares.

Como si no hubiera tratado de romperme.

Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse, finalmente se dirigieron a las puertas y empezaron a empacar. Negan dio unas pocas órdenes y después se volvió hacia mí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Tomó a Lucille de mi mano, sus dedos rozaron los míos, un contacto deliberado.

Entonces se irguió y gritó:

—¡Hora de irnos! ¡Parece que vamos a cenar un poco de comida decente esta noche! Y todo gracias a tu cooperación —remarcó—. ¡Gracias por _todo_ lo que hiciste hoy, Rick! Es bueno saber que somos bienvenidos aquí —me dijo, su insinuación clara para los dos.

—Gracias —le respondí, sin creerme lo que acababa de decir. _«Pero eso es lo que quiere. Son solo palabras. No es lo peor que hiciste para complacerlo»._

—Bueno, Rick... —Se levantó en el asiento del pasajero de su furgoneta. Hizo que el conductor se detuviera junto a mí. Luego me miró fijamente, su lengua se empujó entre sus dientes una vez más. Estaba a centímetros de mi rostro cuando susurró suavemente—:Te veo la próxima semana.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier duda o corrección respecto a la traducción no duden en hacérmela llegar. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo~


End file.
